The surgical microscope arrangement OPMI® pico of Carl Zeiss includes a surgical microscope connected to a stand. This stand holds the surgical microscope at its tubular unit. The tubular unit and a pivotal ocular unit can be connected by means of an interface unit formed by a rotatable adapter and an angled optic. With such an angled optic, a view on object areas can be provided which are difficult to access. The rotatable adapter allows for rotation of the ocular unit with respect to the tubular unit around an axis parallel to a viewing beam path.
Surgical microscope arrangements connected to a stand have been also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,057, U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,302, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,336 and European patent publication 1 037 085.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,057 discloses a surgical microscope arrangement comprising an ocular viewing unit attached to a beam-splitter, which is connected to a magnification changer and a main objective lens unit. The surgical microscope arrangement is held by a stand having an arm connected to the magnification changer unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,302 relates to a surgical microscope arrangement in which the microscope body is mounted on a support member which is laterally and vertically swingable and slidable along its longitudinal axis. The microscope body includes an objective lens tube mounted on said support member and having a pair of objective lenses. For accommodating two different types of binocular tubes, the objective lens tube can be mounted on said support member at two different portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,336 discloses a surgical microscope arrangement which is connected to a stand by means of a C-shaped bracket holding the microscope in the lower part of the ocular unit. The C-shaped bracket includes a rod extending between arms on which the microscope is rotatably supported.
European patent publication 1 037 485 describes a surgical microscope arrangement comprising an ocular unit attached to a microscope body. The surgical microscope arrangement is connected to a stand by a set of rotatably arranged arms which hold the body of the microscope.